1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to wallets, or the like, and more particularly to a tethered wallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wallets to be attached to the body or clothing are known in the prior art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,881 issued to Graber; 4,570,688 issued to Williams; 5,497,818 issued to Marcarelli; and 1,298,278 issued to Bashinski.
Although the prior art patents show variety of wallets, each wallet has one configuration to attach the wallet to the body or clothing. There remains a need for a wallet that may be attached or tethered to the body or clothing in a variety of configurations.
A wallet comprises a pocket portion defining a pocket having a front panel, a rear panel, a bottom, side edges and an open top, wherein the front and rear panels are being sandwiched and secured together along said edges thereof. The wallet further includes a flap portion that extends from the rear panel for folding over the open top to engage the front panel. The wallet includes a plurality of fasteners disposed on the front panel and flap portion for engaging the flap portion with the front panel. The wallet includes a tether extending from the rear panel of the pocket portion and includes a plurality of fasteners, spaced from one another, for folding the tether upon itself to define a loop of various different sizes.
Accordingly, the tethered wallet of the present invention has a variety of configurations to be worn over the belt, inside or outside the waistband, or attached to a key-ring.